The number and types of electronic devices available to consumers have increased tremendously the past few years, and this increase shows no signs of abating. Electronic devices, such as portable media players, storage devices, tablets, netbooks, laptops, desktops, all-in-one computers, wearable computing devices, cell, media, and smart phones, televisions, monitors, and other display devices, navigation systems, and other devices have become ubiquitous.
These devices often receive and provide power and data using various cable assemblies. These cable assemblies may include connector inserts, or plugs, on one or more ends of a cable. The connector inserts may plug into connector receptacles on electronic devices, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals and power.
The connector receptacles may be formed of housings that typically at least partially surround and provide mechanical support for contacts. These contacts may be arranged to mate with corresponding contacts on the connector inserts or plugs to form portions of electrical paths between devices.
Data rates for signals conveyed over these electrical paths have increased. Data rates in the hundreds of megahertz are now being used. Also, the number of signal paths in connector receptacles and inserts has also increased. The advent of higher data rates combined with an increasing signal density may compromise integrity and quality of signals in these connectors. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide connector receptacles having an improved signal integrity.
Also, these receptacles consume space inside the electronic device. This consumed space may mean that the device may become larger, some functionality may be lost, or that some tradeoff may have to be made. These losses may be mitigated by reducing the size of the connector receptacle. It may also be desirable that these receptacles be reliable since they may be used many times during a device's life. Also, since many such receptacles may be needed over a product's lifetime, it may be desirable that these receptacles be simple to assemble.
Thus, what is needed are connector receptacles that have a good signal integrity, are reduced in size, are reliable and durable, and are easy to assemble.